


hold me closer

by AstrologicalGem



Category: Snowpiercer (TV 2020)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Forehead Kisses, Past Abuse, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29154363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstrologicalGem/pseuds/AstrologicalGem
Summary: "I'm surprised you never figured it out, detective. I've been told I'm easy to read."
Relationships: Melanie Cavill & Wilford, Melanie Cavill/Andre Layton
Kudos: 14





	hold me closer

“So,” Layton says one night, sitting in bed, one night, with Melanie. “What was it?”

“What?” Melanie looks over at him.

“With you and Wilford. Everyone had...something, with him. What was yours?” He sets his book down.

Melanie raises an eyebrow. “I’m surprised you never figured it out, detective. I’ve been told I’m easy to read.” 

Layton looks over at her, gesturing for her to continue. 

“You’re really not gonna let me off the hook with this?”

“If it’s too hard for you to talk about, then don’t. But I do kinda want to know.” He places his hand over hers, and she smiles. 

Melanie takes a breath. “He met me when I was 17. He heard about me somewhere, and told me he had some opportunities for me...I thought he was one of the army recruiters, at first. But he wasn’t. He sat me and my parents down and told me that he wanted to become my mentor. That he would pay for whatever colleges I got into, and would mentor me, that I would live with him. And that when I was done with school, I would come work for him as his head engineer, his second in command.” 

Layton sighs. “Jesus, Mel..”

“So I went with him. He became my mentor, and then my friend..my closest friend, actually. When I was 24, we got married. And I thought it was...the greatest day of my life. Six years later I had Allie...and then the work on the dreamliner began. Few years later, the CW-7 and we began retrofitting the train...I sent Allie to live with her grandparents to keep her from him.” Melanie wipes away tears; doesn’t look Layton in the eyes. 

“Hey, hey..” He takes her face in his hands, and kisses her forehead. “It’s okay.”

“But it’s not, Layton, and...god, I put up with years of his abuse, fucking years of my life where I let him do whatever he wanted to me and walk all over me to keep myself safe..” She cries harder, and Layton wipes away her tears, holding her close. 

“I’m sorry, Melanie...”

“...you’re the only one I’ve ever told all of that to...” she mumbles, looking away. “No one else knows all of that besides me and him...”

“Your secret’s safe with me, Mel...I promise.” He kisses her forehead again. “You wanna try and sleep?”

“Maybe. Just...don't leave?" She looks him in the eyes, and he smiles.

"I would never." He pulls the blanket up to cover the both of them, and she snuggles in closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me @onetrainsnowpiercer


End file.
